The objective of this application is to seek support for the upcoming American Association of Oral and Maxillofacial Surgery (AAOMS) Research Summit on "Translational Research: Bench to Bedside" scheduled for May 7 and 8, 2009 in Rosemont, Illinois. The primary goals are to enrich the pool of investigators directed to translational research in the field of Oral and Maxillofacial Surgery by providing an interactive scientific forum for experts from different disciplines, to foster the career development of junior clinician-scientists, to advance our understanding of basic science, translational and clinical medicine, to develop and enhance an interdisciplinary international/national network of clinicians and researchers to facilitate the incorporation of research into the specialty of oral and maxillofacial surgery resulting in advancement of care rendered to patients and improvement of craniofacial health care. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This application is to seek support for the American Association of Oral and Maxillofacial Surgery (AAOMS) Meeting to provide an interactive scientific forum for experts from different disciplines.